Daughter of Gaia
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: Mariah is the sole mortal child of Gaia. After being forced to travel across the country to assist her mother, she is enraged to find out she is dead. After attacking the Greeks, she is captured. Did her mother lie to her or are the Greeks actually planning to take over the world. Not to be affiliated with my other HOO fanfic. Disclaimer thingy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Tryin something new here. Not to be confused with my other fic Traitors, they are two separate things. Could be a crossover between the two later. -Jay

...

Mariah Jefferson stuck her thumb out again as a car passed by her on the highway. Her earthen brown hair and moss green eyes signaled a connection to something deeper. The car whizzed by, the driver only looking at her in his rearview mirror. She had come along way from Idaho. She kicked a piece of gravel across the road, cursing in ancient Greek. Weeks ago, her mother came to her in a dream, telling her to come to New York and help her defeat a camp. She wanted to say no. But Mom was Mom, she could just kill her foster parents. So she ran. More like hitchhiked across the country. That was a few weeks ago at the beginning of August, now with the chill air of October settling in, she was shivering. Her coat was torn by a rather despicable man around Des Moines, Iowa. Torn as in, it had to be put in a dumpster. A growl escaped a nearby bush. Mariah whirled to face who ever it was, a wolf she could handle. But if it was one of those Greek werewolves, she would be screwed. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She called, taking up a defensive stance.

"My apologies Daughter of the Earthmother. But I did not mean to frighten." A man stepped out of the shrubbery. "If I might ask, why are you here?"

"Gaia ordered me here." Mariah snapped.

The man turned around and started walking back into the greenery. "Than you have come for nothing. Your mother was killed." With that final remark he disappeared.

Mariah recoiled in shock. Her mother the primordial of earth defeated? How could this happen? How could you beat the heart and have the planet still intact? It was impossible! Mariah frowned. She started running down the road, the water in her camel pack sloshing around. She couldn't think of anything else, her mom had to be avenged. She could barely sustain any other rational train of thought. She had to get to the demigods camp. And finish her mother's mission of stopping their takeover of the world.

...

Mariah thanked the driver who dropped her off at the top of Half-Blood watched the van pull away as she pulled out her signature pistol and reverse grip dagger. It was her style using the dagger as something level to base of off when she shot, like a stand. A boy with messy black hair jogged up to meet her. "Hey! What's up? I'm Percy. Don't worry were friends here."

Mariah sneered. "You killed my mother." She pulled the trigger and the gun exploded in her hand. Percy blinked in surprise. Mariah wheeled in rage and flung herself at Percy, lashing out with her dagger.

Percy brought a sword out of nowhere and parried the blow. But Mariah was ready. She spun her shootout and tripped him, knocking him to the ground. She waved a hand and two of the earthborn rose up to defend her. She raised the dagger and was slammed in the gut by a blast of water. "We're under attack!" Percy shouted towards the camp. Several kids in armor looked to see a girl towering over Percy with two earthborn at her side. Mariah sputtered. She lashed out again, but instead of water hitting her this time, she was blasted back 50 feet from a bolt of lightning. She looked up to see a blonde haired boy helping Percy up and a few of the Greeks destroying her earthborn. A curly haired Latino stood in front of her. Mariah panicked and raised a sheet of earth in between her and the boy just as a blast of heat and fire came her way.

"Holy..." the boy whispered as he examined the smokey glass barrier. Mariah counted to three and catapulted herself over the glass at Leo. She was soon off course from an silver arrow to her side. She gasped out in pain as another blonde came into the defense of one of their campers. Several more girls armed with bows advanced, with a woman gleaming with divine radiance in the front. It was that moon goddess. Mariah looked quickly to see her earthborn be finished off by the campers. Leo ran up and kicked her in the side. Hard. "You think. You can hurt. My friends?"

A slab of earth came up, knocking him off balance. Mariah struggled to her feet. Coughing up blood. As he staggered away from the camp. She winced as another arrow slammed into her leg causing her to stumble. She pressed onward, forcing her body to take step after step.

She cried out as another arrow hit her in the back. When she looked up she saw a group campers holding spears barred at her. In one last outburst of energy on what she thought was her end, Mariah unleashed a wave of dirt and grass, trying to bury the campers. Mariah collapsed to the ground, bleeding heavily.

...

"Too powerful for a daughter of Demeter."

"She did have earthborn with her."

"Eidilon?"

"No, her eyes were green."

The voices became clearer and Mariah gained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see a large group of campers around her bed. Mariah tried to get up but found restraints locking her in place. She grunted as she tried to pull on the restraints. "Good luck. Those were made by the Hephestus cabin" a voice said.

"Get away from me." Mariah snarled. "Let me go."

Percy approached. Slamming her dagger into the wooden table beside her. "Not until you tell us why you tried to single handedly attack the camp."

"You killed my mother." Mariah snapped.

"Yeah you said that already." He remarked rudely.

A different blonde girl came up and sat on the edge of her bed. "Who is your mother?"

Mariah shouted in a language that sent thunder rolling across the sky.

"There's your answer." Leo joked.

A century came up next. "That is impossible. No Half-Blood should be able to speak that language. Let alone surviving even uttering a word of it."

"Chiron, what language is that?" The girl at the edge of the bed asked.

Chiron looked at the campers grin faced. "That, was the language of the primordials."

"You mean like Queen Dirt Face?" Leo asked.

"Do not insult my mother like that you evil scrum." Mariah yelled.

It took a second for it to sink in. "Your mother is Gaia." Percy announced.

"Excellent use of deduction Seaweed Brain." The girl laughed.

Chiron glared at the girl. "Annabeth, not now." He turned back to Mariah. "How is Gaia your mother?"

"I'm not telling a conquerer." Mariah said fiercely.

"Who's a conquerer?" Jason asked. But Mariah remained silent.

...

Authors note: Yeah, I know it needs a ton of work. I did this for fun though. Anyway, liked it? Hated it? Tell me if I should continue! -Jay


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: 2 reviews eh? Alright fine, you get another chapter. Happy? :) -Jay

...

Mariah twisted around in her restraints, trying to find the release mechanisms. She hadn't spoken to the Greeks all day. At last she found a clamp. Strangling to wrap her fingers around it, she unleashed it. Her left arm was free. She quickly strapped her chest, followed shortly after by her other arms and legs. She checked her surroundings of the house she was put in. A taxidermy leopard adorned the wall. How could the Greeks do that to such a beautiful creature she thought to herself. It was weird thing was that it was alive, snoring to be precise. She crept up stealthily and reached out a hand and stroked it. It woke up and started purring in response.

"I swear I'll stop them. I'll stop all of this." She whispered, a tear sliding down the side of her face. She turned around and the cat went back to sleep, she found her dagger gleaming in the moonlight from one of the Windows. It wasn't celestial bronze or imperial gold, it was just an ordinary hunting knife. She slid it onto her belt. She found her back a few feet away from it. An arrow still lodged in it. "Greeks and Romans, no respect for anything but obedience." She muttered quietly. She crept over to the screen door, the floorboards moaning as she went. She pushed in the button on the screen door and pulled it open. It eased open with a high pitched noise.

"Hmm? Who is it? What's wrong?" She heard the centaur call from a nearby room. She slipped out into the night. A slight fog bank had settled itself into the camp. A small orange glow shone in the distance. Four rows of cabins were outlined, barely advisable through the fog. She started running up the hill, ignoring what little stiffness there was in her body. She had to get out of here, she had to get help to take the Greeks out. Soon thereafter the Romans as well. She heard the faint closing of the screen door. The century must be out. She ran faster. Almost there. Someone stepped out of the shadows ahead of her.

"And just oomph!" He cried as she shoulder checked him, knocking him to the ground. She kept running but a skeletal hand burst from the ground, clapping around her ankle. She pressed a hand to the earth and two new earthborn rose to serve her. She pointed at the skeleton that was emerging from the ground and at the boy who's eyes widened when he saw the two creatures. The earthborn, lacking intelligence, let out a war cry and charged Nico. To no avail, the boy disappeared as skeletal hands reached up and tore apart the earthborn. She rose to her feet. Turning just in time to see a hilt of a sword come smashing into her face.

...

"Well you certainly are quite capable of escaping." Chiron scolded Mariah two days later. Last night she had got out of the straitjacket that they had put her in. This time it was the Harpy's who caught her. They would have eaten her if Chiron hadn't shown up to rescue her.

Mariah remained silent. Iron shackles bound to her wrist and ankles. She'd find a way out of this too.

"I presume that you're already planning an escape plan. Don't bother. It would be unwise as the harpy's barley spared you last night. Are you ready to talk young one?" Chiron asked. Mariah didn't even give him a glance. He threw up his hands and sighed as he walked out. A half hour later, a girl came in carrying a tray of food.

"I hope you didn't mind, but I brought you something to eat. I know Chiron has been starving you to get answers, I don't think that's right." She apologized.

Mariah huffed in dissatisfaction. "I am not telling any of you demigod people Shit."

"Then lucky for you, I'm a titan." The girl responded.

Mariah blinked in surprise. "Then you should know that the demigods must be slain."

"I'm dating a demigod." she blushed.

"Then that makes you a traitor to your own kind. Who are you anyways? Rhea?" she spat at her.

"I'm Calypso."

"And let me guess, that 'boyfriend' has really enslaved you?" Mariah raised an eyebrow.

Calypso shook her head. "No, he rescued me from my island."

"An island where so many demigods must have broken your heart. Island or not it will happen again. Just wait. You'll be able to kill him. If you let me go, I can prevent that from occuring." Mariah's speech chilled Calypso to the bone. MAriah smiled as she watched Calypso consider her offer, a tear rolling down her cheek.

She took a shaky step towards Mariah. Mariah stood up in anticipation, only to have Calypso unsheath a dagger and attack her. Stabbing her in the gut. "YOU. DO. NOT. THREATEN. MY. FRIENDS. YOU. BITCH!" she screamed. The blackness closed in around Mariah.

...

Mariah woke up with a start. She bolted upright and sorely wished she hadn't. A fierce pain shot through her from her abdomen. She realized she was in a bare room. No restraints of straighjacket. although she did figure that the centaur was still trying to figure how she got out of that one. She had learned some things from movies, like how to dislocate her shoulder and put it back into place. That's how the Harpy's caught her. the heard her cry of pain when she slammed her shoulder up against a pine tree.

She examined the cover on top of her and gently pulled it off. A white bandage was wrapped around her midriff. a large bloodstain was present. The door creaked open and the Centaur came in. "What did you do to me." she groweled.

Chiron looked down. "I took you to the Apollo cabin once I was able to get Calypso off of you. They are the best healers we have. even so, we were fairly certain that you were not going to make it."

"I'm going to die." she whispered.

"No, you were lucky, Celestial Bronze usually fatal to demigods. another of our campers, Jason Grace was stabbed by a weapon made of similar metal." Chiron sighed. "Now if you might be so kind, what is our name?"

Mariah cringed back. "Names have power."

"I know. As you seem to use your mothers name freely. My name is Chiron." he smiled.

"I don't want to tell you my name." she refused.

Chiron tapped his chin. "Is your father by any chance of descent from an egyptian pharoh?"

"What?"

"Nevermind I asked." he sighed and turned around and began to walk away.

Mariah clenched her teeth. "Mariah, my name is Mariah."

She couldn't see it but she had a feeling that he was smiling. "I'll be back in one hour with food. Rest up Mariah, you have a long day ahead."

...

Authors note: So what do you guys think? Love it? Despise it? Please tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Well, you demanded it guys. I swear soon my brain will be at war between updating Traitors or this or my Frozen fanfic. Anyway, here it is. Chapter 3. -Jay

...

A long day ahead? Was it more torture? Heal and harm technique? Mariah shook the thought from her head. She tried to slide a leg out of bed. Clenching her teeth to bar herself from the pain. She pushed herself upright and tried to stand. She quickly regretted it as she toppled forward and crashed into the dresser and fell to the floor. She cried out in pain. Her shirt was sin tatters, ends flaying. Her jeans were ripped and she could feel that there was a hole in her sock. She was tempted to peek into the dresser and see if there was any clothes in there. But two voices were at war in her head. One was her mother's telling her to escape and rally forces to kill the Greeks. The other was more of a gentle voice, one she hadn't heard before. It was telling her that she belonged here. That it felt like heritage here. She clutched her head. "Just leave me alone." She seethed. The voices stopped. Her surroundings started going black.

...

In her dream she was standing outside the Big House. The first thing she noticed was the that most of the cabins were gone and the landscape was changed a bit. The swells of earth were gone. She saw a guy playing cards with Chiron. Everywhere around her, campers milled about.

"Did you hear about the Challenger?" One asked. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I. God's help their families. Dave's father was on that." Another replied.

"Dave as in Demeter cabin Dave?" The first questioned.

"Yeah." The second said.

I ran around. Demeter was the goddess of agriculture and fertility. She ran up to the first cabin that she saw with plants. Her breath hitched when she saw a boy crying on one of the beds. He sobbed into his pillow. This must have been the Dave guy that the two were talking about. "Why mom. Why me."

"This is the day your father left camp." A voice sounded from behind me.

I turned to face a woman in robes covered in pictures of a harvest. "It pained me to see one of my son's be reduced to this. I wish that I could have helped, but Zeus forbade any contact with our children."

"You're, you're Demeter." I stuttered. "So I'm, I'm..."

"You are Mariah, daughter of Gaia and granddaughter of Demeter." The goddess announced.

Mariah fainted and awoke back to reality to find a kid over her waving a flashlight over her eyes.

"Get that out of my face." She muttered.

The kid clicked the light off. "Careful, you might have a concussion. I understand you ignored Chiron's advice about staying in bed."

"I didn't ignore it, I chose not to listen." Mariah fired back. "Why can't I walk?"

"Your midsection is recovering from multiple stab wounds, it'll be about a month until you're fully healed. So that means a wheel chair for you." The boy admitted. "I'm going to borrow that remark about ignoring vs choosing not to listen someday."

"Whatever, can you get me back onto the bed?" Mariah asked.

He shook his head. "No, Chiron wants you in the wheelchair."

"Great. I'm crippled on enemy ground." Mariah whispered to myself.

The guy returned with a wheelchair a few seconds later as he helped me into it. "This lever here is the brake, just in case you decide to stop on an incline."

"Thanks." She half smiled as she started pushing the heavy wheels to get going. The boy held the door open for her as she worked her way slowly into the hallway. She came to the end of the hallway and saw the exit onto the porch. The boy once again held the screen door for her as she eased her way over onto the porch. The boy proceeded to grab the handles of her wheelchair. Mariah shook her head. "No, you've done enough already."

"But the steps." He protested.

"I'll manage." She responded by stretching out a hand. An earthborn began to appear from the ground. "You, push where I need to go."

The earthborn walked behind her and grasped the handles of the chair. Heartbeats approached and Chiron appeared.

"Well Mariah, you seem to be adjusting. Although I put a dresser in that room for a reason." He nodded at Mariah.

Mariah sighed. "Now what was it that you wanted me to see? Another prison cell?"

"The grand tour of the camp." He announced. The cabins, the campers, the strawberry fields. Everything."

"But I've already seen the Demeter cabin." As soon as she said it, she instantly regretted it.

"You had a dream, didn't you?"

She nodded.

Chiron took up the side next to her and began a slow, trot? Walk? However a centaur does it.

"What or who did you see?" He asked curious.

Mariah looked down. "My father's past and my grandmother."

"Your father was a demigod I presume?" Chiron stated. "And who is your grandmother?"

"Demeter." She managed.

Chiron considered this. "So it is no surprise of why you have such a strong connection to the earth. The blood of both of those goddesses runs in your veins. Granted, Gaia is by definition a primordial being. It truly makes me wonder how far your powers will go."

"I'm just confused. I'm part demigod and part primordial, it's confusing. I mean, if I had helped my mother, perhaps I truly would have been spared. Now I have two voices in my head. My mother's and my grandmother's." Mariah vented her frustrations.

Soon enough, they came to a path to a hall filled with campers. It had to have been lunch. "Attention everyone! I have a few announcements!"

The campers spun and faced him, most of their faces twisted in anger when they saw her.

"I'd like you all to welcome Mariah, daughter of Gaia and granddaughter of Demeter. Please forgive her for her past actions. She is currently rethinking her life."

Mariah contemplated this and nodded. "Secondly, since the Hunters are here with now restored ranks, it is tradition for a game of capture the flag. Keep in mind that the Hunters are undefeated. Captains will be Thalia Grace for the Hunters and...ah, Leo Valdez for the campers." Chiron announced.

Mariah looked up at Chiron. "Do you think I could join?"

"Leo Valdez, would you be willing to have Mariah on your team?"

"No! She can go rot in Tartarus!" The curly haired Latino yelled from somewhere.

A chorus of campers joined in and yelled in agreement. A lone girl stood up. "I'd like to ask a question!"

"Go ahead Katie." Chiron waved a hand out.

"Three team trade-off all. I'll take Mariah."

...

Authors note: Okay, three reviews needed on this chapter to continue. If you like it please review! -Jay


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: *panting* You guys want another chapter? Fine. -Jay

...

The campers immediately broke into cries of outrage. Campers even began to try and kick the Demeter cabin.

"Attention! Attention!" Chiron's voice boomed. The demigods quickly settled down. "I am afraid that three sides is impossible, however, if the Hunters allow it. The Demeter cabin may switch sides for this game."

"Heremes too!" A boy shouted out.

A girl with black hair and electric blue eyes stood up. "Girls only Travis, sorry."

A few boys in the Demeter cabin looked at each other.

"With a few exceptions." She smirked. "We'll take the Demeter cabin, Poseidon Cabin and Jason if he wants to."

Everyone turned to see Jason and Percy shaking their heads. "Sorry Thalia, but I'm staying with my camp."

Mariah looked at Chiron who was looking irritated.

"So Hunters, Demeter and Gaia vs Campers?" A little boy asked.

Chiron sighed. "Yes. Now please resume. Ares has kitchen duty. Go ahead and eat Mariah. It'll be fine." With his last remark he left. All eyes turned toward Mariah. She gulped. She saw a few kids with hands on their weapons.

The earthborn started wheeling her toward the counter. She saw a camper shaking in fear. "Boo." She said simply.

The boy let out a high pitched scream and began fumbling to jump over the table and run away. Some of the campers laughed. The earthborn rolled her along side the counter as she picked up a tray and piled it with food. She nodded toward the pavilion and the earthborn obeyed. The campers gasped. One got up and stood in front of the wheelchair. "You can't leave without giving an offering to the gods."

"Well seeing as my mother is Gaia, I have no reason to offer anything. They probably want me dead anyway." Mariah snapped.

Percy looked at her. "I got into a fight with Ares a while back and I still make an offering and he's not my parent."

"You were twelve and he was going easy." A kid from the Ares cabin jumped in to defend their father.

"God of war and carnage going easy? That's as idiotic as Clovis being alert all the time." The blonde haired girl Annabeth countered.

Meanwhile, Mariah had gotten over to the small fire and offered a few carrots to Demeter for the memory that she had shown her. She was wheeling off as the cold air blew through the camp. She was halfway back to the big house when she heard footsteps behind her. She couldn't turn so she was surprised to find Katie running in front of the wheelchair. "Hey, where are you going?" Katie panted.

"Back to my cell." Mariah lied. She wanted to at least have sometime outdoors and away from every one. She bit into a carrot as she looked d at Katie dead in the eye.

"Why? You literally just got here!" She complained.

Mariah sagged a bit. "But I don't belong here. I was supposed to kill you all."

"Forgive and forget. I am not having my niece go back to solitary confinement." Katie crossed her arms.

Mariah looked at the ground and stayed silent.

A minute later, Katie spoke again. "I'm going to go talk to Chiron." She spun on her heel and started walking away towards the big house.

Mariah creened her head back and looked at the earthborn. It looked down on her. All six arms grasped on the handles. "Go?" It suggested in a voice that sounded like gravel.

"That way." Mariah instructed pointing at a mound a half mile away. The earthborn started pushing her to it. It took about five minutes but they reached it. Mariah stretched forth a hand. At first nothing happened. Then the earth trembled as the ground started molding to her will. A entryway appeared in the side of the mound about 11 feet tall. A wooden doorway formed out of fused bits of barks was swung open, revealing the interior of the inside. Gems adorned the inside, sparkling with pure brilliance. The floor was a grey slate slab that went for covering the entire surface. She looked at the Gypsum crystal deposits that gave the room a soft blue light. A part of one of the cave walls was pushed in, resembling a bunk with a vine curtain. A desk sat in the corner opposite of it. The earthborn rolled her inside. He shut the door behind them. "I did this." She breathed. The crystals glowed brighter in response. Chiron said she was very strong in terms of ties to the earth. She knew she could destroy. She didn't know she could create beauty. The earthborn tapped one of the crystals.

"Pretty." It grinned.

Mariah giggled. "I know Bough." She had just quoted Jonny English on purpose. And she hated her adopted family, that's why running away was easy. "You don't mind me calling you Bough by any chance? Do you?" She asked her earthborn.

Bough shook his head. A second later the door flew open with a bunch of Ares kids, brandished in armor burst forth armed with spears. "No child of Gaia will ever be welcomed here!" Screamed one. He threw his spear. Mariah barley managed to rock the wheelchair to its side before it came crashing down. She hit the ground, her head smacking against the rocks. Bough turned and showered and punched one of the campers out. Two of them stuck him with spears, but it wasn't enough as Bough snapped the spears in half and roared. The Ares kids trembled. Mariah blinked and tried to wash the dizziness away from her mind. She saw Bough go charging out, only to explode a few feet outside the front door. A cheer went up by a small crowd outside. The Ares campers resurfaced and stormed in. A boy towered over her. Gaia's last hope dies with you. He looked down on her, aiming the spear over her heart. He thrust downward, but his movement was stopped by Mariah grabbing the spear and holding it in place. The Ares boy sneered and started leaning on it, pushing down with his weight. Mariah grunted and moved the spear to her right side just in time as it came down. She screamed as the campers let loose another cheer. He pulled the spear out and turned around triumphantly. The campers assembled began chanting his name. "Donny! Donny! Donny!"

Mariah rolled her head to the right and a burst of light filled the cavern. The cheering went silent. "Who dares to hurt my granddaughter?"

Demeter had made her presence known as grass erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the campers ankles. "Tell me who?" She demanded.

"What in the blazes name is going on here?" Mariah heard Chiron's voice enter the scene.

"Um...The girl attacked us." One of the assailants murmured.

Demeter scoffed. "She hasn't tried to attack you for days. I would know, I've been watching over her."

More footsteps approached. Mariah made a conscious effort to turn her head again. Black spots danced across her vision. "We had to conduct a pre-emptive strike. We can't take the possibility of another attack by her. Her earthborn within the camp boundaries possessed a large threat too. It was a tactical decision. We succeeded." She heard the Donny kid answer proudly.

"Mariah! ...Mom?" She saw Katie rush past the crowd.

"Not now dear." Demeter motioned with a hand. Katie rushed pass her mother and to Mariah's side.

"So it is the Ares cabin who is responsible?" Chiron asked.

Clarisse stormed forward. "Not my entire cabin. Just these Yahoo's. The rest are cleaning up the kitchen."

"Someone has to pay. May their serial always be soggy!" Demeter cried out.

A few of the campers snickered. She snapped her fingers and the campers fell to the floor.

"I need a medic!" Shouted Katie.

Another boy, the same as before approached. "Will, get over here quick! She's lost a lot of blood."

"Again?" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Mariah whispered.

Will laughed. "Her sense of humor seems to be broken. This is serious. I'm going to need you to take a step back."

Katie glared at him.

"Fine. Well then Mariah, does this hurt?" Will poked the side of her head. Mariah screamed and fell unconscious.

...

Mariah blinked. She had a massive headache. She saw the sun going down. Her wheelchair was placed right next to her cot. She realized she must have been in the infirmary. She took five minutes to roll herself into the wheelchair and out of the infirmary, snagging a square of some golden stuff. She popped it in her mouth and the taste of Sweedish Fish enveloped her mouth. She glanced at it skeptically. Before popping the rest of it in her mouth. She heard a horn blow in the distance and the sounds of fighting had begun. Capture the flag. Mariah looked around and started wheeling herself over to the woods. Ten minutes later she was at the borders, she cleared an even earth path for her wheelchair and she started in. She looked for a definitive color, something that would stand out. She came around the bend to see Percy and Jason with their backs to her. The flag was ten feet away. So far, the wheelchair didn't squeak. She rolled forward and gingerly took the flag. She started maneuvering back. Letting g a wave of earth move the wheel chair. She got about fifty feet when she heard Jason yell in surprise. The sound of sword fighting echoed through the trees. Then she heard one of them shout. "Cripple has the flag!"

Mariah laughed gleefully and put the flagpole between her legs and sped up. She saw a few demigods fighting the hunters who were losing ground. Mariah wooped in victory as she crossed a little stump. The horn blew. The hunters looked up in surprise to see Mariah attempting to do a donut with a wheelchair. Percy came crashing through the brush. "Not fair!"

"You have legs! I have a chair!" Mariah retorted.

Percy glared at her. "You have to be behind the start line for it to count."

She saw a battle torn Will come up next. "Geographically, the infirmary is behind the line on the hunters side. She just got creative and used a different way."

"It's cheating!" Percy protested.

She heard the hooves before she saw him. Chiron bounded around the corner. "Argus blew the horn. Who won?"

"Hunters and Demeter."Will sighed. "No surprise. Except for the cripple getting the flag."

"...still cheating." Percy muttered.

Annabeth was up next. "I had it in my hand Percy. Don't worry it was close."

Mariah smiled. For the first time in a while, she was happy.

"Mariah, do you have any parents for us to contact?" Chiron asked.

Mariah gulped.

...

To be continued?

...

Authors note: Did you like it? Hate it? Still think it's good? Let me know! -Jay


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I think this has more popularity than traitors. So with the crazy amount of following that is going on here, once again, I am writing another you to everyone who has followed, fav'd or reviewed this story. Anyway, here is chapter 5. -Jay

...

Mariah groaned as she heard her foster mom screaming at her through the phone. "You are done when you get home missy? You think you can just walk out on me and my check for some stupid little summer camp? Think again you little twit. You are coming right back here and getting to work."

"Eilene has been worried sick. You are coming back on the first flight back to Boise. Understand you little freakazoid?" Her step-father added in.

Mariah rubbed her temples. "I'm, I'm not going back to Idaho."

"The hell you aren't! I want my money!" Eileen howled. Tears streamed down her face as she was harnessed by her foster parents. She wished her father didn't die in the car accident when she was three.

She slammed the phone down on the receiver and began sobbing into her sleeves. A chair was pulled up next to her. "Well, that was interesting."

Mariah looked up. Blinking away tears to see Leo Valdez. "Just leave me alone."

"Hey it's not everyday that someone kills you then ends up fighting an internal struggle and gets to meet the supreme commander of the Argo II in one day." He smirked.

"What's an Argo II?" Mariah sniffled.

Leo smiled. "It was just the most spankin hot warship ever made! Can you guess who made it?"

Mariah thought about it. "The chineese?"

The grin on Leo's face diminished. "No, me and my siblings did. Took us a while, but we finished it. Stopped the giants and your momma with it, more or less."

Mariah glanced down. Her entire life had been turned upside down. She had begun to trust the Greeks a little bit, she began eating more as her body adjusted to the amount she was eating. She never had this much back with her foster parents. She sometimes felt like the character in the Leven Thumps books, Winter. The parent demanded the kid suffer for their pleasantries. She got a small sandwich a day and whatever she was able to eat from the land. It had been a week since capture the flag, Mariah was still confined to a wheelchair, but was starting to try a few pull ups. No new assassination attempts had been made since Demeter popped up and went psycho on the campers. Calypso had been released prompting Mariah to move out of the big house to her little cave. She began to start pushing herself around with the wheelchair instead of conjouring up another earthborn. These she was steadily adjusting to, her mother being gone, not so much.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Leo apologized quickly.

Mariah sniffled. "No, it's okay."

"I wasn't thinking and..."

Mariah choked the words out. "I'm fine, really."

"Really, wow. So you're okay that I killed your mom." Leo sighed in relief.

Martha's eyes teared up again. Her body started shaking as she started to hyperventilate. Gaia's voice echoed through her head. _The demigods must be stopped before they kill everyone._ "You. Killed. Her?" She wheezed.

"Well technically, it was self defense. She was trying to kill everyone at Camp." Leo answered.

What faith she had in the Greeks shattered with those words.

"Get out." She snarled.

Leo blinked as it took him a second to process her speech. "What?"

"Get out. Now."

Leo stood up confused and walked away. Her door shut behind him as she began to cry again. Her mother's voice entered her head again._ Do you see now child? The Greeks have revealed their true colors. You should have killed them sooner._

"No." Mariah whispered. "I won't."

_You must, they will carry out their mission if you stand idly stand by._

(Authors note: I'm writing this while watching a horror movie, so please excuse me if this chapter sucks.)

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Mariah screamed as she slid out of her wheelchair and fell to the floor.

Mariah felt a hand on her back rub her comfortably. Her body raked with tears. She looked up to see Demeter standing over her once more. "Its okay. Gaia can't hurt you."

"But what if I hurt them?"

"Then I will stand for you. You are my granddaughter. I will always care for my family." Demeter promised.

Mariah"s body stopped shaking. She narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you told Persephone after Hades took her?"

Demeter glared menacingly at Mariah. "Dont you dare speak of that wretch to me daughter of Gaia. You have no idea of what I could do to you."

"Oh, I know, you'll curse my cereal" Mariah sneered, she was faintly aware of her voice becoming slightly doubled.

Demeter gripped her shoulders. "How? How are you still here?"

Martha's mouth began to work on its own. "As long as my daughter lives, I shall not be removed from this existence like my first husband. I will finish what I started. This girl shall be your downfall Olympian."

Mariah regained control for a second. "Get her out of me! Demeter!"

Gaia took over again. "Fool of a child. You think a goddess can save you?"

"Chiron!" Demeter shouted.

Mariah screamed in agony. It was a trick. "Yes. How convenient that there was a large pile of earth over where I fell. Oh how easy it was to draw you there."

"No."

"Soon, I shall stand triumphant over the world. The Olympians will perish among their own kin. And you, Mariah, have made it possible."

Mariah crawled her way over to the desk and fumbled with one of the drawers. Demeter ran to the door which had locked itself. "A goddess is already present for the resurrection of one of my son's. Such a shame it wasn't Her a this time." Gaia laughed.

Demeter's eyes went wide.

Martha's hands slid into the drawer. Her hand clasped around something. "Olympus shall fall by the very breed they created. A half blood."

Mariah brought the thing she had grasped up. "But not this half blood mother." Mariah grunted.

And stabbed herself in the heart with her own dagger.

...

To be continued.

...

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Sorry for not updating sooner. -Jay

...

Death wasn't how Mariah had imagined it. There was no Angel. There was no white light at the end of the tunnel. It was waking up on a couch in a room with an angry God standing over her.

"Do you have any clue as to what you have just done?" He threatened.

"Who are you?" She blinked.

The man glared at her. "I am Hades. Now let me ask you again. Do you have any clue as to what you have just done?"

Mariah looked around Hades in confusion. "Sacrificed myself to defeat Gaia."

"Fool. You only helped her." He waved a hand and a scene showed back at Camp. Her body glowing with a green hue. Eyes a ghostly emerald color. Golden ichor staining her shirt. Gaia had possesed her dead body. Mariah rubbed her eyes.

"How? She said that..." Mariah was at a lost for words as she watched her body back Demeter into a corner.

"Gaia lies. She tricks people into doing her bidding. You have effectively just ended the world. Now Porphyrion will rise in the middle of camp half blood and with Gaia there, the gods will be power less to stop it." Hades walked away in shame.

"There has to be something you can do!" She shouted.

Hades shook his head. "I'm afraid this is the end. And to think I just got out of marriage counseling with my wife a week ago."

"If you can't do anything, then what about me?" She pressed.

"Don't be ridiculous girl. You're dead." Hades scoffed.

"Then why am I here and not in the fields of punishment?" Mariah ran in front of him.

A soft set of footsteps approached. Hades looked at the person standing behind her. "You have you aunt to thank for that."

Martha's head whipped around. "He can't do anything for you, but he's lying." Persephone looked directly at her husband.

"About what?"

"Persephone, Zeus would kill me if I..." Hades protested.

Persephone narrowed her eyes at her husband. Mariah felt as if she was an inch tall. "Its our only chance."

Hades thought about it for a moment. "Fine." He grumbled. "But it will hurt."

"What will?"

"Sending you back. Through fire." Persephone declared with a razor sharp voice.

Mariah took a step back in fear of her aunt. "What do you mean?" She stammered.

"She is talking about something of which no demigod has survived." Hades rubbed his temples in aggravation.

Persephone glared at him. "You know she is no ordinary demigod. She is Gaea's child. Your theoretical Aunt."

"And she's also your niece." He pointed out.

"Um, fire?" Mariah tried to put the conversation back on topic.

"The fires of rebirth. It is a scarcely known secret of the underworld. Only Hercules found it. If someone dead steps into it, theory is that they get brought back to life in a copy of the body they died in." Hades explained.

Mariah's ears perked up. "Great! Where is it?" She asked. Persephone smiled.

"Its in my chamber...I should not have said that." Hades murdered.

Persephone looked down at Mariah. "Down that corridor and twenty third door on the right."

"Persephone!" Hades protested. Mariah took off running. Hades didn't follow her. She found the room with relative ease five minutes later. She grunted with effort as the massive doors opened. In the corner of the room to her left, sat a large, flickering violet flame. She approached it slowly, worried that it would burn her or kill her.

She reached out, letting the cold flames touch her fingers.

She stepped in. Her body was racked in pain as the flames washed over her. She cried out in agony as her vision blurred. She heard several gasps and cries of alarm seconds later. She stumbled to the dirt ground. "What in the name of Hades is going on here?" She heard Chiron shout.

She paused. Chiron. That meant she was back. She had made it back to the land of the living.

"Mariah, I thought you had wanted to be left alone since last week." Chiron huffed.

Mariah gazed up at Chiron from her back. "What day is it?"

"November 13th, why?" Chiron furrowed an eyebrow.

"You left Gaia in there with Demeter for two weeks?!" Mariah flipped up to her feet.

Chiron strode forward and put her arms around her. "Gaia is defeated."

Mariah looked at the ground. She saw Percy grip his sword. "I'm so sorur.y, but I have to do this."

"Do what?" She heard a camper ask.

Mariah slammed her foot into the ground, causing waves of soil to strike the campers. She ran to where Percy was unconscious and plucked the sword from his grip. She looked down at the campers, some were beginning to climb to their feet. Mariah ran from the campfire to the little mound. It was noticeably taller this time. An arm of water reached out in front of her, blocking her way. "You hurt people." Percy mustered.

"Real sorry about that, but there are bigger problems to worry about." She panicked and raised a fist, a fist of earth came up to punch him in the nose. Percy fell backwards again this time. She knew he wouldn't get up this time. She ran again before a lightning bolt blasted the ground in front of her, forcing the hairs on her arms to stand up.

She braved the .attack and charged forward. Her shoulder slamming into the door. A lightning bolt hit the space right next to her, knocking Mariah down. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Jason asked with a smile as he looked over her when her vision returned. She brought her foot up and swiftly kicked him in the nuts. Mariah stood up as Jason collapsed. She raised Riptide in her hand. She swung at the door handle, shattering it. She kicked the door open to reveal a pale faced Demeter along with a girl in the corner. She shared every feature with Mariah.

"Mom. Let Grandma go."

The girl turned around. "Well well, my daughter has a duplicate body. I am afraid that I can't let you do that." Mariah's original body smiled as Gaia spoke. "But, I can offer you one thing."

"What?" Mariah countered, raising Riptide.

"A true family." Gaia spoke.

Mariah dropped Riptide.

She could have a family.

She threw her arms around her mother's neck. "What do I have to do?"

...

To be continued.

...

Authors note: Go ahead call me evil. I love throwing plot twists at you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: _**Whats up B***hes!**_ Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, honestly the idea tank for this story is running on fumes. In other news,. **My account now has a fan page on Facebook under the name of Pokemontrainerjay. So if you want to stay up to date on how my stories are progressing just like the page! **Also, I did update Traitors a few days ago. Anyways on to the long forgotten story! -Jay

...

Gaia smiled. "Delay them, preferably by killing them. You can do that, can't you?"

Mariah froze and backed away from Gaia. "What did you say?"

"I did not stutter child." Gaia put simply, turning as she gazed upon the growing spire.

Mariah leaned down and picked up Riptide. "They are my family too. So is Grandma Demeter."

Gaia whirled. "Non-sense child. When were the demigods ever there for you? What was this insignificant whelp," she jerked her hand to Demeter in her cage, "Done for you?"

"More than you! You called me half-way across the country to help you which you knew that I would die!" Mariah shouted.

Gaia hissed. "I only needed you here after I fell so the Greeks would believe I was gone."

"There! Right there! The Greeks showed me mercy, they helped me. They actually cared for me. Which is something you never did."

"Mariah 1, Dirtface 0." Demeter murmmered.

"You shut up!" Gaia howeled. She refocused her attention on her daughter. "Yes it is true. I never cared for you. I never even cared for your dimwitted father, whom I too killed. Did you really believe for a second that I cared about you?"

Mariah gripped Riptide tighter. "You need to go back to sleep." She raised the sword.

"What could you possibly do to me child? You can't kill me!" Gaia laughed.

"Your right." Mariah smiled. "But she can."

Gaia gulped and looked at Demeter's cage just as Riptide collided with it.

A flash of light radiated from Demeter and grew more intense. Mariah knew deep down that she shouldn't watch. She had been told that a gods true form would kill demigods and mortals, But Mariah knew she was different, for one, YOLO didnt apply to her. Two, she was the daughter of a primordial goddess and legacy of Demeter. A force slammed into her, knocking Riptide from her hands as the glow dimmed. Gaia howeled and did the most un-goddess like thing. She punched her daughter in the face. Mariah flipped Gaia over her head. as the door flew open. A lightning bolt slammed into Mariah sending her against the back wall. Smoke curled from her chest. Jason stood in the doorway as he helped Gaia to her feet.

"JASON! DON'T!" Mariah screamed before Demeter crashed into him.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Jason shouted as Demeter and Mariah attacked Gaia. "WHY ARE THERE TWO OF MARIAH?"

"Jason...help me..." Gaia wheezed.

Demeter blinked in confusion as another lightning bolt hit Mariah. "Gods! Why must you do that!" Mariah complained.

"No biting! EAT CEREAL!" Demeter cried as a box of Cheerios appeared for her to brandish as a weapon.

Jason opened his mouth before a fist of dirt punched him. "Which one of you is Gaia!?" He asked.

"She is!" Both Mariah and Gaia snarled.

Mariah looked at Jason. "Don't you dare!"

Jason looked at Demeter. "Screw this." he muttered as he launched himself into the fight. Jason and Demeter scrambling to beat down Gaia. Mariah grabbed Riptide just as someone else did.

"Jason! Wrong one!" Percy called as a blast of water sent her rocketing into the pillar.

"WILL YOU BOYS STOP DOING THAT!" Mariah sputtered.

Percy frowned then looked at Jason and Demeter who were on the floor as a fist of dirt punched Percy in the mouth. Mariah grimaced and sent her own blasting into her mother. She raised her hand and caved the roof in on that side. Seconds later after the dirt settled, a ball of fire slammed into Mariah, yet again knocking her to the ground. "Miss me that much Dirtfaaa...Mariah? Oh gods, I'm so..." Leo began.

"Behind you!"Mariah called and punched Gaia again as she rose to the top of the dirt. Mariah ran up but soon Demeter was in her way!

"EAT LOW CHOLESTEROL!" She cried as the box of Cheerios hit her in the head.

Mariah scoweled. "HIT HER NOT ME!"

Demeter's face went blank. "Sorry!"

Demeter turned and hopped back into the fray as Mariah turned her attention to the slowly rising statue. She started hammering it with huge fists of earth. Trying to break it.

A hand grabbed the back of her head before slamming it into the pillar. "Think you can just raise your son again?" Annabeth glared.

"This is just not my day." Mariah groaned.

"I get it Gaia, I really do. Fake beating the pillar to make the goddess and the boys fight your daughter as you are trying to raise your son. Clever starategy. But I'm a daughter of Athena. My mom practically..." Annabeth began.

"I'm sorry Annie but I really don't have time for this." Mariah sighed as she punched Annabeth. Once again, Percy decided to attack her.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY WISE GIRL!" He shouted, slashing at her with riptide. He slashed her across the stomach. The pain began to rack her body as she felt her life force slipping away.

"Just destroy the damn pillar for crying out loud. It'll give you the distraction to finish dirtface off." she wheezed as she fell to her side.

"Oh." Percy said blatantly.

He raised Riptide.

And struck.

The pillar exploded sending bits of dirt everywhere.

"FINALLY!" a loud voice cried out.

"Oh shit." Mariah heard Percy breathe.

"This is intriguing. There are two of the same, but I feel my mothers power in both of them." he glanced down at Mariah. The bane of Zeus had returned.

A thought formed in Mariah's head. "Kill the imposter for me son. This one," she pointed to Percy, "helped me free you. Save him for last."

"As you wish Mother." Porphyrion smiled.

_This oughta be good. _Mariah though to herself.

"Porphyrion, what are you doing?"

"What the Hades?!" Leo shouted.

"Alright, I give up." Jason said.

"EAT CEREAL!" Demeter cried.

Mariah facepalmed herself. The grandma had ruined her plan.

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

...

Authors note: Well I hope you liked it! **Please review and don't forget to like the page! **-Jay


End file.
